


Auxiliary (Five Ply and a Milk Bun)

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Series: Auxiliary [6]
Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino is a famous actor, Sho is his over-worked manager, Jun is his hot butler, Aiba is his dog-walker, and Ohno is kind of a carefree hobo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auxiliary (Five Ply and a Milk Bun)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/19207.html). Something short to try to get myself back into the groove of this fic.

Jun made breakfast the next morning, true to his word. Sho was feeling like he was the one with the problem with mornings because he'd gotten so little sleep and was even more fine than usual with Jun's only communication being limited to irritated grunts. Sho focused on his food.

When the door slipped open both Sho and Jun turned to it with a scowl. Their eyes met the small figure of Ohno, wearing a warm sweatshirt on top but only boxers below. His bedhead was spectacular and Sho couldn't hold back an amused snort.

Ohno came in and sat down quietly next to Sho, nodding gratefully at Jun when he dished him up some rice.

"Why are you awake this early, Ohno-san?" Jun asked, making an awe-inspiring effort at civility before 6 in the morning.

Ohno considered, mouth stuffed full. "Aiba-chan," he concluded, then reached to snag one of Nino's milk buns from the bag on the counter.

Sho turned that over groggily, thinking about what he'd come to know about Aiba.

"Ah," he said. "Bonding?"

Ohno nodded, looking pleased Sho understood. "Coffee?" he said hopefully.

Jun pointed at the coffeemaker.

Breakfast went smoothly despite the sleep-deprivation of everyone involved. Ohno was a calming person to be around, Sho decided. Jun didn't look half as grouchy as usual and he'd brought himself to ask about Ohno's plans for the day with much less teeth-gritting than his first question had occasioned.

"Fishing," Ohno said, sounding blissful.

"Do you have your own boat?" Sho asked interestedly.

Ohno shook his head. "People take me out with them. Today I'm going to catch a giant tuna."

Sho and Jun stared at him, at his shining eyes and full cheeks and crazy hair.

Jun cleared his throat. "Come to breakfast again sometime," he offered, causing Sho to choke on his coffee.

Mild as Ohno was it seemed like he was going to keep startling Sho. Sho offered him another milk bun, pleased when Ohno's eyes lit up.

"Bread," he said happily.

"Coffee," said Jun, clutching his mug grumpily.

"Braaaaains," said Sho, keeping his expression deadpan. Jun threw a bun at him but it was worth it to hear Ohno's high peals of laughter.

* * * * * * * *

Sho headed to the set of Nino's drama feeling more happy to be awake than should have been possible with the amount he'd slept. He wished he could feel assured that Nino would be in the same inexplicably rested state but he was far more sure that Nino would be half-dead with exhaustion and probably hunger. (Sho was not convinced that Nino ate when he wasn't around, and he was still wary of the producers trying to get him to lose weight that Nino didn't have to lose.)

On the way to Nino's dressing room he met Asami, who had a thin veneer of cheerfulness over her look of having been run over by a bus.

"He's asleep," she said to Sho companionably. "Come get some food."

"I already ate," Sho said. "What time did he get to sleep?"

"Ah, did this butler of yours make you breakfast? I need to get one of those. And we filmed until six, so ... ten minutes ago?"

Sho cursed softly but tried to let his anxiety go. He turned to Asami, smiling to see her looking concerned in the general direction of Nino. He wondered if in another line of work Nino would be less crap at taking care of himself in a way that got everyone worried for him. He started to reassure Asami that Nino was stronger than he looked, and less reckless with his health, but she turned to him abruptly and cut him off.

"Nino's been wincing when he thinks people aren't looking," she said, before forcing a smile to try and lessen the seriousness of what she'd just said and adding, "And tell your butler that if he's looking to change situations, I'd love to hire him away."

Sho watched her walk away, distracted, trying frantically to remember whether he'd recently seen Nino look like he was in any sort of pain. He made his way to the small dressing room and found Nino asleep, as Asami had said, curled in a ball on the overstuffed loveseat. He looked small and cranky and so worn out that Sho wanted to tell him to rest for a week, a month, a year.

"Stop looking at me like that," Nino croaked, then cleared his throat. "I'm not some lost puppy you need to coddle. I'm fine, Sho-san."

"I know," Sho said, pretending nonchalance. He sat down on the side of the loveseat opposite Nino's head and pulled Nino's feet into his lap. "Let's just sleep for a while."

Nino didn't bother responding but Sho hadn't expected him to. Sho fell asleep with his hands on Nino's ankles, hoping he'd get Nino all the way to his own home to sleep in a bed that night.

When Sho opened his eyes the clock on the wall let him know they'd been sleeping for an hour. He blessed whatever genius had realized that Nino might actually need to rest to give a good performance but when he turned Nino's eyes were open and looking right at him.

"Creepy," Sho grumbled.

"You're creepy," Nino returned.

"Nino," Sho sighed, trying to wake himself up for this. "If you promise to take care of yourself better I'll promise to worry less, okay?"

"Deal," Nino said, looking smug. Sho remembered belatedly about Asami's warning and groaned, now blocked from asking about it. He could only hope that Nino would come to him if he was really having problems.

There was a knock at the door and Sho stretched, feeling less rested than he had an hour before. Nino called back that he'd be right out and Sho stood, wishing he'd dump Nino's feet on the floor but really just putting them back on the cushion with as little gentleness as he could manage.

"What do you want for breakfast, Nino?" Sho said, not hopeful of a specific answer.

"Don't care," Nino answered. "Ah, Sho-chan. Three of the staff are having a group date and want you to come."

Sho blinked. "You mean, they want me to bring you?" he asked, confused.

"No, they particularly asked for you, and they want you to bring two friends. I told them you'd bring Jun-kun and Aiba-chan."

Sho tried to think this through. "And not Ohno-san because?"

"If you mean Taka, he's not currently on the market," Nino chirped, far too perky for Sho's peace of mind. "You have two days to get Jun-kun and Aiba-chan to agree. The girls already carried out their end of the bargain so you can't fail in your mission, Sho-chan."

"Fine," Sho said, wanting to be done with it and definitely not wanting to know what Nino had gotten out of this. "But when Jun says no you're going to have to be the one to convince him." Another knock on the door interrupted what was probably going to be an argument and Nino agreed instead, looking irritated.

He opened the door to the staff and his makeup, hair, and wardrobe people entered, making Sho wonder if these were the group date planners in question. Nino winked at him and Sho sighed, wondering how he was going to make time for this sort of thing. He wished Nino wouldn't bargain with time that wasn't his, especially during a time when they were so busy already. He had another gripe if the women in question really were Nino's main three staff on the drama since he hadn't yet been able to have a conversation with any of them, although thinking about it Aiba would probably help in that department, and he couldn't picture Jun tongue-tied against his will, no matter how pretty the staff were.

The wardrobe staff smiled at him and Sho found himself blushing. At least he wouldn't have to lie to Aiba about how attractive the women in the group date would be to get him to come. He escaped to get Nino some breakfast, feeling put upon as Nino guffawed behind him.

Before he got to the building's cafeteria his phone buzzed and when he checked he had a new mail.

 _Sho-san!  
Good morning   
When's your next day off?   
We need to take Mayu-chan to the vet!   
Masaki  
p.s. Matsujun-san gave me your number. We're going to buy materials to build a dog house for Mayu-chan and Hana-chan! _

Sho stared at his phone, wondering why the hell Aiba was sending such lively mails at 8am. He composed a message quickly so he could get back to Nino with food before this leeway before work ended.

 _Aiba-san  
My day off is Wednesday.  
I'll go with you to the vet if you and Jun come with me to a group date the night after tomorrow.  
(It might take some convincing but blame Nino, please.)  
Sho  
p.s. Careful with the power tools!_

As Sho filled a plate for Nino he got a picture mail from Aiba of Jun wielding a chainsaw and looking exaggeratedly murderous. He laughed and hurried with the food so he could show it to Nino as soon as possible. He sent back, "Keep me updated!" and let himself put a sparkle emoji after it. He wouldn't want Aiba to think he wasn't friendly.


End file.
